Nessie's Easter
by Race for the clock tower
Summary: Nessie's lucky and gets to spend her Easter with her big family who all love her. She gets many wonderful surprises. One-shot with the Cullens at Easter


A/N- I'm sure Nessie's reaction would be a little different, so were going with a normal kid's reaction. I don't know how they do Easter in the Cullen household but were going to imagine. Please let me know what you think! It's a short one-shot, and I want to wish everyone a happy Easter!

**Easter Surprise **

"Mommy do you think the Easter bunny came last night?!" Nessie asked me bouncing up and down while I brushed her hair.

"I don't know, but I bet he couldn't have forgotten a sweet young girl like you, now hold still while I finish your hair"

"huphh" she said opposed to the idea of sitting still. I gave her credit, when I was little, I was never patient on holidays. I just finished putting her hair in pigtails when there was a rap on the door.

"Hey Bella, I'll be back in a little, I got to run some errands…" Emmett said poking his head in the door giving me a wink. I nodded and he gave Nessie a little wave before he left.

When I was done dressing Nessie in her Easter sun dress, she immediately took off running for the stairs yelling for me to fallow. She had made it halfway to the door before she was scooped up by Edward, who swung her around in the air.

"You look very pretty today" Edward said. Nessie completely ignored the complement.

"No daddy we got to go downstairs now and see if the Easter Bunny gave my basket presents!" she spoke in a serious, urgent tone.

Edward chuckled and the two disappeared out of sight. Three seconds later Edward returned, stepping backwards into the room, with Nessie franticly waving her arms at me.

'Come on Mommy, you're so slow!" I giggled at her expression and followed them down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs Edward released her and she started running ahead to the kitchen table where she had left her Easter basket the previous night.

"WOAH!" she yelled when she saw her generous amount of gifts before her.

Her basket was overflowing. The basket itself was full of candy, and small toys. There was a pink bunny, probably close to tripling Nessies size. There was boxes of new Barbie's, baby dolls and stuffed animals.

"I thought we weren't going to get her much" I whispered to Edward as Nessie jumped on the huge rabbit.

"Me either, but I guess the family helped out, she's going to think it's Christmas!"

I nodded in agreement.

"Face it we have a spoiled Daughter" I said hugging him.

"Just like her mother" he said hugging me back.

"Hey!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Don't worrie I'm spoiled to." I raised my eyebrow at him. "I got the two prettiest girls in the world, who both love me" all I could do was smile at him and huge him closer.

"Corny much?" Jasper asked walking into the kitchen. "shhh" Alice shushed him "I think it's romantic."

"I agree" I said reaching up and kissing Edward.

"MOMMY!" broke the moment " Look! This doll's name is spelled the same way as my necklace! Is it my name?!"

Sure enough the dolls name was Nessie. "Wow, your right she does have your name! I bet the Easter bunny worked hard to find her for you." I said shooting a curious glance at Alice.

"Ebay" She mouthed back to me, obviously proud of herself.

"Well I want to play with her" She reached into the box pulling her out, carful to not rip the box, but then began pulling violently at the twist ties holding her in. She struggled with the box for a few more minutes, before turning to Edward, looking up at him with a sad expression.

"Open" she said bring the box up above her head to hand it to him.

"Please" he said making her repeat it. He took the box and her hand and marched her into the living room, Jasper following.

I sighed and began fixing Nessie's breakfast, getting out the eggs and plugging in the toaster.

"Do you think she loved her presents?" Alice asked excitedly

"I think she adored them, Alice thank you for all of them, I really appreciate it."

"Oh no problem! But really I only gave a few, most of them were from the Easter bunny!"

"humm, are you sure this Easter Bunny wasn't named Alice?"

"Nope!" She giggled bouncing a little "you'll see in 3-2-1" she hit one just as the doorbell rang.

Alice giggled again and ran into the living room, with me following right behind her.

Edward got up from his seat to answer the door; he has a smile on his face obvasiouly knowing who was at the door. When he pulled the door open her reveled, a huge fluffy white bunny. The bunny had to be at least 6 foot tall, very easily being the biggest bunny I've ever seen.

Nessie took one look at the bunny staring for a second, mentally calculating something for a few seconds. When she finial came to her decision she dashed across the room, diving behind Edward's legs, clinging to one for dear life. Nessie peered around his legs staring down the bunny with an 'I'm-onto-you' look.

The bunny advanced into the room, sending Nessie back into her hiding place. After seeing her reaction, the bunny got down on his knees, lowered his head and covered his eyes.

"Aw see, you made the bunny sad" I said picking Nessie up. "He's crying now"

She turned her head and looked down at the bunny, making yet another decision. She started squirming in my arms indicating that she wanted to get down. I set her down on her feet and she walked forward stopping in front of the bunny. She stood there a moment, before reaching out and stroking the bunny on the head,

"Don't be sad bunny, you're supposed to be happy today" she soothed it. She was so kind at such a young age.

The bunny lifted its head and looked at her then slowly opened its arms. Nessie stared, then decided it was okay to hug the bunny.

There was a series of 'Awwws' and flashes from behind me, I turned not releasing the rest of the family had joined us.

"So cute" Esme said taking many pictures of the scene. I had to agree.

"That's one muscular bunny, looks like he's overdosing on steroids, or spent a week in the gym." Jasper said chuckling.

"Nahh" Rosalie said, grinning huge "That's just my Emmett"

Emmett? Haha, I was never going to let him live this down, even though I'd have to thank him, for making my little girl happy.

**A/N- Thanks so much for reading! Please Review! And I know Bella and the others would have known it was Emmett in the suite, but I'm bending the rules for this story a little. Thanks!**


End file.
